


[Podfic of] The Breaking Wave / written by astolat

by EosRose



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://intimations.org/fanfic/pirates/The%20Breaking%20Wave.html">The Breaking Wave</a> by astolat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:03:30</p><p>An alternate ending to the first film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Breaking Wave / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Breaking Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3942) by astolat. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1l7qcdwqos6lls596y3c7kkotcvdywvv.mp3) | 3.5 MB | 00:03:30  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/nu1ukam5h77k5pevvxg16ttihrpdbcfp.m4b) | 2.2 MB | 00:03:30  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/breaking-wave).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
